


Can we talk?

by ronzcaby



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Canon Divergence - Four Swords, Dissociation, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (Manga), also this is NOT a ship fic please don't view it as that, link doesn't return the four sword, shadow can't draw his sword because of the dark mirror being broken, teen and up only cause oooh they fightin and also shadow has a swearing problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronzcaby/pseuds/ronzcaby
Summary: Shadow and Vio spar in the woods.
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Can we talk?

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey self indulgent and it was written a few weeks back as a vent so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> also this is officially the first fic I'm posting that I've written THIS YEAR... thanks 2020  
> but uh I hope it's good I'm still kinda proud of it despite it being a shitty vent pbtbtbtt
> 
> enjoy!

The voice had startled all of them at first, eyes darting back and forth around the room to try and find who, or rather where, the familiar voice came from. As color would meet monochrome, eyebrows started to raise as the request echoed in each of their heads. They would silently ask each other who was the one being spoken to, but then they'd follow the stare of those piercing blue dots for eyes- the bookworm.

Head hanging, eyes locked to his page, the colored heroes in the room cleared their throats to get his attention, vaguely gesturing towards the shadow of the elephant in the room. When their eyes met, the entity repeated himself.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Please?"

"About _what?"_

"Does it matter? Please. Can we talk? Alone... Away."

"Should I bring anything?"

The knight would receive no response, as Shadow would already be attached to his feet and living up to his name. With nothing but a quiet _"woods"_ for instruction, he stayed hidden in the ground as the teen in purple would sigh, giving in and heading the way he was told. The shadow by his boots wouldn't answer any questions, the boy who had appeared to talk to himself eventually zipping his lips once he realized he was being given the silent treatment. If he were to listen closely, there would be the sound of a small, relieved sigh in between the crunches of leaves.

It wasn't until they were deep into the woods that he took his usual form again, back turned towards the other with his arms crossed over his chest, hands clenched in shaking fists as he hunched over slightly.

"You've been avoiding me," Vio stated simply, taking a single step forward towards the shadow. "I was only able to hear of your time spent with Zelda and our father from Green, and you know how he can be with retelling stories." Silence. "I admit it feels...unnatural to not have you be my shadow all the time, since you've been sticking with the others way more frequently as of late. Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" Silence. "I apologize if that's the case, as I'm not sure what could've gone wrong, but you can talk to me and inform me if—"

"Can we spar?"

"...Pardon?"

With a quiet, long exhale through his nose, he turned to face the other as he lowered his hands to his sides, his dark toned knuckles appearing lighter from how hard his own grip was. "Can we spar? You and me. Right here."

Vio raised a brow and took another step forward, flinching when he heard a faint growl come from under his companion's breath, making him quickly stop in place. "Shads, you..." He pauses, deciding not to jump to conclusions, instead going with a usual statement of observation. "You can't draw a sword. And I didn't bring mine even if you could. Unless you—”

"We don't _need_ swords," he interrupted, raising his hands slightly as he relaxed his hands, spreading out his fingers to show off his sharp claws. "Battle of strength. Not repeated strategy. Aren't you always complaining about a lack of a challenge with the others?" As he growled out his words, he would shift in his spot to bend his knees slightly- it looked as if he would pounce at any moment. "Well here I am. Heroes are meant to be ready for anything, aren't they?"

He wanted to protest, but he knew the shadow was serious. He wasn't sure what's gotten into him to make him behave this way after all this time, but he wasn't going to take down a challenge. He was right, heroes _should_ be ready for anything. With a simple nod, Vio closed his fists and held them in front of him- defensive, not wanting to hurt the other. Whatever was going through his mind right now could be resolved another way, he was sure of it. The darker Link just needed a minute to—

The hero wouldn't even get the chance to finish his own thoughts, as Shadow had lunged forward and started throwing punches and scratches at the other. No pattern. No rhythm. Just short, spastic movements, like a toddler punching the air during a tantrum. He saw the pity behind Vio's eyes, making him let out a loud snarl while he increased his attack speed. But it was to no avail, as Vio would continue to dodge, block, or parry with ease. Despite his several chances, he never attempted to hit, counter, or attack in any way towards the shadow.

Until the colorless would attempt to tackle the color out of the hero's tunic.

Or, in other words, catch him off guard and attempt to push him down. But like before, it would result in failure- Vio had raised his hands and grabbed onto Shadow's, attempting to push him back with the same strength. The two were at a shaky stalemate, as both of them shared equal strength when it came down to it. They were the same, after all. In reality, Shadow would've usually lost this advanced arm wrestling long ago, if it wasn't for the time of day.

Nightfall. The time he should be at his peak. His most powerful. But he had been weakened all of those years ago- weak, just like glass, shattered against a stone floor. Forced to be nothing but the shadow at the hero's feet for all of eternity. Just like before. Nothing but a dark, unnoticed, forgotten, mirrored image of the hero.

The thoughts overwhelmed him, as he felt his body start to shake from the pressure of holding on, but he didn't let go. In fact, he pushed a little harder, making Vio smirk in admirability at first, but the expression wouldn't last when the entity shouted. _**"Why did you do it??!!"**_ he snarled, his body struggling to appear solid, pushing against the teen's strength enough to make him let go. His claws found homes around the boy's neck instead, Vio simply staring with wide eyes. _**"Why won't you fucking say anything??"**_

After a moment to process the situation, Vio managed to reach up and hold onto the hands around his neck, yet not attempting to tear them away from him. He was too focused on Shadow's eyes, which had literally started to spiral in built up rage. Despite his desire to respond, and the involuntary movement of his lips slightly parting, no words came out. He didn't move, but couldn't help but flinch when the other yelled once again.

 _ **"V̶̅̈́I̸͌̊O̷̱̊L̵̎E̷͑̽T̸͋̃!̸̜͠!̵͒̾!̸̱̔"**_ The blue pupils in his dark eyes had disappeared at this point, deep and heavy exhales slipping through his sharp teeth as he held the boy in place. His grip was tight, enough to bruise even, but the hero miraculously continued to breath, though just barely. The shadow turned his head back and forth for a moment, before eventually staring back at the disadvantaged hero in front of him. _**"If none of you s̸̛͆h̵͖͊ĭ̷̹t̵́͒ȟ̸̈́e̴̺̋a̴͉̐d̸̑̒ṡ̵̔ will do it, I'LL E̷̐̓X̸̺͝E̶͑̒C̵̯͗Ű̷͎T̷̓͊Ě̶̓ ̴̅͊T̶̑̚H̷͑͆Ǐ̶͋S̴̻̊ ̵̥̅T̸͆R̴͂͝A̴̓Ǐ̸̃T̶͕̾O̶͈̾Ȑ̸͒ MYSELF!!!"**_ He was lost. Vio knew, as he finally attempted to speak, begging the other to stay grounded- stay with him- but it was too late. Reeling his head back, Shadow cried out one final _**"I̸̓͒'̶̒̍l̴̰̀l̴̍̚ ̵̌̈N̵͑̓Ě̸̉V̸͕̐E̶͖͂R̸͐͝ ̸̳̑f̵̓orgive you!!!"**_ before thrusting his head forward and piercing his teeth into Vio's shoulder.

It wasn't until he could feel the teen slump that he came back to reality. Eyes wide, feeling himself salivate at the familiar metallic taste in his mouth, he turned his gaze down towards the boy. "...Vio?"

Vio had felt his eyelids grow heavy when he felt the sharp teeth dig into his skin, nearly losing consciousness from the shock alone, but he pushed himself to stay awake. Hand clenching the open wound on his shoulder, he let out a few heavy breaths, his body shaking as his eyes locked to the ground below him.

"V- _Violet!"_ Now hovering off the ground by only an inch or two, he reached down for the hero but froze at the sight of his bloodied claws, letting out a small gasp as realization of the situation shattered like a mirror in front of him. "Violet, I'm sorry! I- I got carried away, I- I didn't mean- Are you okay??"

"Oh, me?" With a calm smile on his face, Vio looked up towards Shadow, lowering his hand slightly and letting it slide down his sleeve below the wound. "You're certainly a lot rougher than the others, but I'll be fine." The lack of shot nerves in his voice made the dark Link raise his brows, the tears that had started to form in his eyes staying put. The teen in purple chuckled when he heard the _"huh?"_ escape the shadow. "More importantly, how do you feel?"

"...Um..." He tilts his head, letting out a quiet sniffle as he reaches up to rub his cheek. "...Calmer? I guess?"

"Oh, thank the Goddess..." he sighed happily, bringing his hand back up to his shoulder to hold the injury, the blood soaking into his purple clothing staining his fingers. "I was hoping I- _huff-_ didn't just let you break my arm for nothing, y'know."

"B- _break??"_ The panic in his shout only made the teen laugh again, though with a hint of growing exhaustion that the shadow would take note of. He legitimately couldn't tell if Vio was joking or not, but then again, he's learned before...Vio was the hardest to read out of the whole group. Maybe it's the curse of being the bookworm. As he noticed the color smirk at him with a raised brow, Shadow let out a little huff through his nose.

"I mean- _HA!"_ He stood tall, putting his hands on his hips in victory as he showed off a confident smile. "You think that's all I could've done?? I went _easy_ on you, and yet I STILL destroyed you!!" he laughed maniacally.

While he watched the knight chuckle along, he noticed his wobbling movements from his spot on the ground, making the confidence fade as he landed on his feet and helped him up. "I-I mean, uhh..." He cleared his throat with a nervous smile, letting Vio use his shoulder to pull himself up, yet still keeping him close despite his ability to stand. "Good effort! Let's go find a pond and, uh, go get cleaned up!"

"Yes. Let's."

There was a silent agreement to talk about this later. Alone. Away.  
And, of course, an agreement to keep this a secret to everybody.

All they could do now is just hope no one notices.


End file.
